Dangerous Nerd
by RedMoo
Summary: "Tao hanya milik kami" / "Hyung pikir aku pindah sekolah tanpa sebab" / "Aku mencintaimu hyung" .. HunTao. Psycho!Sehun . Tao


Title : Dangerous Nerd

Author : RedMoo

Cast : Huang Zitao aka Tao

Oh Sehoon aka Sehun

Other Cast : EXO Member

Warning!

Jangan jadi silent readers! Klo typo itu pasti ada.. so benerin sendiri ya. Kenapa HUNTAO lagi? Sebenarnya ini remake dari FF Author yang sebelumnya. Tapi disini alur sama ceritanya beda kok. Baca deh klo gak percaya..

_**HAPPY READING~**_

Seorang namja bermata panda yang cantik sekaligus tampan terlihat sedanng berjalan menuju kelasnya. Banyak yeoja maupun namja memandang takjub kepada dirinya. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal murid bernama lengkap Huang Zitao? _He is a Prince School_ di XOXO SHS ini. Selain wajahnya yang imut dan mudah bergaul dia juga ahli wushu yang selalu menyandang predikat juara 1 di setiap perlombaan. #udahyaperkenalannya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba..

BRUK~

Seorang namja dengan kacamata tebal dan baju yang dikancing sampai keatas menabrak Tao dari depan membuat meraka berdua jatuh terduduk. Tao segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya

"Kau tak apa?" ucap Tao sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne gwe..gwenchana" namja itu tergugup.

"O ya aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau murid baru disini?"

"N..ne"

"Kalau begitu kau di kelas berapa?" tanya Tao

"XI.2"

"Mwo? Berarti kau satu kelas denganku. Baiklah ayo kita ke kelas" Tao langsung merangkul pundak namja itu.

Semua yeoja dan namja yang berada di lorong itu menatap benci pada namja itu karena berani mendekati pangeran sekolah mereka.

Kelas XI.2

"Nah ini kelas kita. Kau duduk denganku ne?"

"Ta..tapi ak—"

"Bbuing Bbuing~" inilah kebiasaan Tao jika ada maunya.

DEG~

'Manis'

-SKIP-

Teng~

Teng~

"Sehun kau mau ke kantin denganku?"

"Maaf Tao hyung aku tidak bisa" tolak Sehun halus.

"Huh ~"

Saat Tao sudah keluar tiba-tiba datang beberapa namja dan menggebrak meja Sehun.

BRAAK~

"Hey anak baru jangan coba merebut Tao dari kami. Atau kau akan tau akibatnya!" ucap Kris sambil sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sehun.

"Guys ayo pergi" setelah itu Kris dan gank nya bubar.

'_**Tao hyung hanya milikku'**_ batin Sehun kemudian muncul smirk tipis di bibirnya.

…

TETT~

TEETT~

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi seluruh siswa berebut untuk meninggalkan kelas mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Tao dan Sehun yang masih ada di kelas.

"Sehun kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Tao

"Maaf Tao hyung aku harus ke toko buku dulu"

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ne. bye~" Tao tersenyum kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

'_**Kau sangat sempurna' **_batin Sehun lalu beranjak keluar kelas. Namun naas saat ia baru sampai di pintu kelas tiba-tiba ada seorang namja menghalangi jalannya.

"Hey anak baru sudah kubilang jangan dekati Tao! Apa kau tuli hah?!" ucap Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara hm?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dinginnya. Kris yang geram segera melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah nerd Sehun.

BRUK~

Sehun tersungkur kemudian bangkit kembali dengan masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Cih pukulanmu seperti perempuan. LEMAH!" kesabaran Kris sudah habis kemudian ia langsung melayangkan pukulan membabi buta pada Sehun

DUAG~  
DUAAGH~  
DUUAG~

"Hosh..hosh" terlihat Kris sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Hanya begitu saja. Cih dasar lemah" Sehun berdecih sambil menghapus darah disudut bibirnya kemudian ia membuka tasnya dan menjatuhkan semua benda yang ada di tasnya.

PRANg~

PRANGG~  
Tingg~

Kris tersentak, wajahnya menegang. Ia tidak percaya kalau namja di hadapannya ini membawa benda-benda berbahaya ini. Dia terlihat seperti PSYCHOPATH pikir Kris. Pasalnya baru saja Sehun menjatuhkan benda-benda seperti pisau lipat, cutter, kaca, paku, kawat, silet dan benda-benda tajam lainnya.

"Silahkan pilih kau ingin benda yang mana menembus jantungmu?" tanya Sehun datar. Mata Kris membulat dan secepat kilat ia berlari keluar meninggalkan Sehun.

"Cih namja lemah" kemudian Sehun berjongkok untuk memungut benda-benda kesayangannya lalu dimasukkan kedalam tasnya dan pulang.

.

.

.

Sehun's Apartemen

Sehun membuka kacamatanya kemudian berbaring dikasur miliknya. Ia memandang langit-langit apartemennya sambil membayangkan Tao.

'_**Kau begitu indah hyung. jadi jangan salahkan aku yang langsung jatuh pada pesonamu saat kita pertama bertemu. Kau milikku' **_gumam Sehun dan tak lama ia berkelana kealam mimpinya.

_SKIP_

XOXO SHS

Terlihat Tao sedang berjalan menuju lokernya miliknya. Saat Tao membuka loker miliknya ia menemukan setangkai mawar hitam dan sebuah surat. Tao mengambil bunga itu kemudian membaca surat itu

**[ **_**Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya akan begitu**_

_** Kau milikku dan aku tidak akan melepasmu]**_

Isi surat itu membuat seluruh tubuh Tao menegang. Segila apapun fansnya, mereka tidak pernah memberi surat pada Tao dengan nada mengancam seperti ini.

Tap~

Tap~

Tap~

"Hay hyung" seseorang mengagetkan Tao dari belakang.

"HUWA! Yak Sehun kau jangan mengagetiku seperti itu. Aku bisa jantungan nantinya" ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'_**Kau memang milikku'**_ batin Sehun

"Hey Sehun.. hey" Tao melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Ah ne hyung?"

"Kau melamun Sehun. Ayo kita ke kelas bel tinggal 5 menit lagi" Tao kemudian menarik tangan Sehun.

_SKIP_

TET~  
TET~

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Tao segera membereskan bukunya dan merenggangkan tangannya. Ia lelah karena tadi mencatat banyak sekali materi dari Songsaemin.

"Sehun kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana hyung?"

"Perpustakaan"

"Ah baiklah, aku juga bosan di kelas"

"Yeay~" senyuman terkembang di bibir Tao kemudian menarik tangan Sehun.

Perpustakaan

Terlihat suasana di dalam perpustakaan ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang membaca buku karena sebagian siswa pasti lebih memilih kantin untuk mengisi istirahat mereka.

"Ok Sehun kau membaca buku apa?"

"emm.. Sejarah juga tidak buruk"

"Baiklah kau cari buku tentang sejarah di sebelah sana dan aku ingin mencari buku Biologi. Jadi kita bertemu di tempat membaca ne"

Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kumpulan buku sejarah.

Tao pun juga beranjak untuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan. Namun saat ia sedang sibuk memilih buku tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hinggap di atas bahunya dan membuatnya kaget.

"Huwa!"

"Yak sstt" namja itu mengisyaratkan Tao untuk diam.

"Hah ternyata kau sunbae, ada apa sih mengagetiku?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu dan ini penting"

"Penting?"

"Iya, ini tentang anak baru itu"

"Anak baru? Maksud sunbae itu Sehun?"

"Aku tidak tau siapa namanya yang jelas jauhi dia"

"Hah?" tergambar jelas raut bingung di wajah Tao.

"Kau tau dia itu orang yang berbahaya"

"Berbahaya? Apa sunbae bercanda? Dia itu baik padaku" ucap Tao sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Ta—" ucapan Kris terpotong saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Teng~

Teng~

"Ah sudah bel, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ne sunbae. Bye" Tao pun beranjak pergi.

Satu hal yang mungkin tidak mereka sadari, seseorang telah mendengar perbincangan mereka.

…..

XI.2

Semua penghuni kelas kini sedang bersorak gembira. Kebetulan guru Matematika mereka yang killer sedang tidak mengajar dikarenakan rapat mendadak yang diadakan oleh Kepala Sekolah.

"Hyung, kau tau aku tadi lama sekali menunggumu"

"Benarkah? Mian, tadi hyung ada urusan mendadak" ucap Tao dengan raut sedih.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak percaya"

"Mwo?"

"Ya, aku tidak percaya" ucap Sehun sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jadi apa yang harus hyung lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya, hm?" Tao yang sebal hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

'**Uggh bibir itu' **batin Sehun kemudian muncul smirk di wajahnya. Sangat tipis hingga Tao tidak menyadarinya.

"Emm.. cium aku"

"Hah?"  
"Hanya kecupan di pipi saja hyung"

"Tapi di sini banyak orang"

"Baiklah jika hyung tidak mau aku tidak akan percaya lagi padamu" Sehun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sehun k..kau marah ne?"

"…" Sehun hanya diam.

"Emm baiklah akan kulakukan" Tao berujar dengan lirih. Mendengar itu Sehun kemudian menyodorkan pipinya pada Tao.

CHU~

'**Ssshh bibir ini membuatku terangsang. Lembut dan basah'**

Tao pun melepas ciumannya dan kemudian lari keluar kelasnya karena malu.

Siswa siswi yang ada di kelas menatap tidak percaya atau lebih tepatnya tatapan benci pada Sehun. Pasalnya Sehun yang baru saja mengenal Tao sudah bisa mendapat sebuah kecupan dari Tao.

Tiba-tiba..

BRAKK~

Sekelompok namja yang di ketahui teman sekelas mereka - Tao & Sehun - menggebrak meja Sehun dengan tidak elitnya. Seorang dari mereka kemudian menarik kerah Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Hey NERD! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Tao mau menciummu, eoh?!" tanya namja tinggi yang ber-nametag Park Chanyeol dengan emosinya. #ceritanyaumurmerekabedatipis/plak/.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya" ucap Sehun santai.

"MWOO?"

"Apa kau tuli?"

"Hey kau masih baru disini jadi jangan sombong!" namja bernama Kai menyahuti perkataan Sehun.

"Hm" Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau tau Tao hanya milik kami jadi jangan berharap kau bisa memilikinya. Ayo pergi" Chanyeol kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Sehun kesamping dan menyuruh temannya bubar.

'**Mimpi saja. Tao hyung itu milikku selamanya'**

_SKIP_

-01.30 Sehun's Apartement-

"Ssshh ah eum.. bibirmuh hyunggh~ eunggh~"

"Ahh Ooohhg hyung Ssshh.. fastersshh~" Sehun mempercepat tempo kocokannya. Wajahnya kini sudah tampak merah dan dibanjiri keringat.

"Kissh meeh~ againnhh hyung Ssshhhht~"

"Kiss my lip ahhhg uhhg eummp~"

"Kiss meeehh moreeh~ hyung.. ahh fasterrssh"

"Faster.. eunggh ahh cum.. cum.. AHH~"

Sehun sukses menuntaskan hasratnya. Ia terangsang hanya karena membayangkan bibir lembut milik Tao yang tadi telah mencium pipinya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo?"

"…"

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketemukah?"

"…"

"Baiklah segera kirimkan alamat rumahnya"

"…"

"Uangnya akan aku kirim segera"

"…"

PIP~

Sehun memutuskan sambungannya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan sisa dari kegiatannya tadi.

.

.

1 Massage

From : 082418xxxxxx

_[_ _Alamat rumah : Pearl No.365,_

_Atas nama Park Chanyeol ]_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Sehun segera bersiap-siap melancarkan aksinya. Setelah semua persiapan selesai ia segera meninggalkan apartementnya dan tidak lupa ia membawa tas ransel berukuran sedang yang entah apa isinya

.

Sehun yang telah sampai di halaman rumah Chanyeol hanya menampilkan smirk devil miliknya. Ia segera meletakkan tas ransel yang ia bawa tadi di depan pintu rumah Chanyeol. Siapa sangka di dalam tas itu ternyata ada bom aktif yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Sehun segera berlari menjauh dan baru 5 menit ia berlari—

DUUAAAAAR~

—bom itu meledak.

"Mati kau Park Chanyeol. Haha. Tao hyung hanya MILIKKU!" setelah bermonolog sendiri Sehun pun segera pulang menuju apartemennya.

_SKIP TIME_

"Mari kita doakan teman kita Park Chanyeol semoga dia tenang di alam sana" ujar Suho selaku ketua kelas di XI.2. Semua murid di kelas itu menunduk sambil berdoa.

'Cih mendoakan? Aku akan lebih bahagia jika ia sengsara disana' batin Sehun

"Baiklah doa selesai. Kebetulan guru Hwang berhalangan hadir jadi untuk beberapa jam kedepan kelas kita kosong. Kalian boleh melakukan apapun asal jangan ribut, arra?" semua siswa hanya mengangguk. Suho memang murid yang bijaksana sehingga ia dipilih untuk menjadi ketua kelas.

[BACK TO STORY]

"Hun apa kau tau sesuatu?"

"Tentang?"

"Peristiwa di rumah Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak tau hyung, bahkan aku baru mendengar beritanya tadi pagi" ucap Sehun bohong.

"O iya ya.. hehe. Aku lupa" Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Padahal selain Kris sunbae, Chanyeol juga dekat denganku" lanjut Tao.

"Kris sunbae?"

"Dia itu kakak kelas kita. Ciri-cirinya tinggi, rambutnya pirang dan sangat tampan"

Sehun pun ingat dengan ciri-ciri yang baru saja Tao ucapkan. Ternyata ciri-cirinya persis dengan orang yang melabraknya dan beberapa hari lalu.

"Hyung tau dimana rumahnya?"

"Emm kalau tidak salah di Jl. Growl No.88"

'Kris! Tunggu saja pertunjukkan malam ini"

.

MALAM HARI

Terlihat Sehun sedang memasukkan barang-barang kesayangannya pada sebuah tas kecil miliknya. Ia bergegas pergi menuju rumah incarannya.

TING~

TONG~

CKLEK~

"Nu—"

"Hay sunbae" sapa Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"K..kau?"

Kris yang biasanya bicara dengan nada dingin kini tergagap hanya karena seorang OH SEHUN berdiri di hadapannya.

"Iya? Kenapa kau gugup eoh?" Sehun berjalan maju menuju Kris. Kris yang melihat pergerakan Sehun hanya mundur kebelakang hingga badannya membentur dinding.

"Kau tampan tapi kau tidak pantas dekat dengan Tao hyung"

"K..ke.. ?"

"Kau mau tau?"

Kris mengangguk ragu.

"KARENA TAO HYUNG ITU MILIKKU!" teriak Sehun di depan wajah Kris.

BLEESH~

"Arghh" Sehun menusuk perut Kris kemudian menarik pisau itu lagi.

"Sakitkah?" raut Sehun dibuat sedih. "Tapi ini berlum seberapa. Bukankah kau sudah pernah melihat benda-benda kesayanganku?" lanjut Sehun.

Hening Sejenak.

"LET'S PLAY!"

JLEB~

Pisau menancap di kedua kaki Kris.

"ARGHH"

JLEB~

Pisau menancap di kedua tangan Kris.

"AKKHH"

JLEB~

SREET~

Sehun menancapkan pisau di mata Kris kemudian mencongkelnya.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH"

"Cih matamu tidak bersinar seperti Tao hyung" Sehun pun membuang mata Kris kesembarang arah. "Bahkan aku belum menusuk jantungmu kau sudah mati. Cih lemah"

Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya lalu mulai menyayat bagian leher Kris. Darah menyiprat ke wajah dan baju Sehun, namun ia tetap khidmat(?) dengan kegiatannya. Setelah leher Kris hampir putus Sehun menyudahi kegiatannya. Ia berdiri kemudian menginjak kepala Kris sampai tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ternyata lumayan menyenangkan bermain bersamu sunbae. Baiklah aku pergi dulu" Sehun kemudian pergi dari rumah Kris.

_SKIP_

XI.2

Tao berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan wajah sedih. Sampai duduk di bangkunya pun ia masih saja memasang wajah sedih.

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

"Hiks..hiks.. Kris sunbae meninggal" ujar Tao terisak.

"Meninggal? Kenapa?" Sehun memasang wajah sedihnya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia bahagia karena berhasil menyingkirkan satu saingannya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tadi dirumahnya banyak polisi dan polisi bilang dia dibunuh, HUWE" tangis Tao semain menjadi.

"Tenanglah hyung masih ada aku"

Tao hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Mmm.. bagaimana kalau hyung apartementku nanti?"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mencari hiburan sekaligus untuk tau dimana apartemenku. Kan selama ini hyung belum tau apartemenku kan?"

Tao berpikir sejenak kemudian ia mengannguk.

"OK"

'**I got you hyung'**

_SKIP_

Sehun's Apartement

"Duduklah dulu hyung. mm.. hyung mau minum apa?"

"Aku mau susu coklat" ucap Tao mantap.

"Susu coklat? Hyung kan sudah besar"

"Ish, aku kan masih dalam proses pertumbuhan. Kata mama harus banyak minum susu" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ok.. tunggu sebentar ne Prince"

Tao hanya mengangguk dan merona malu.

Beberapa saat kemudian~

"Kenapa Sehun lama sekali sih?" Tao yang kesal mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat isi apartement Sehun.

Saat Tao melihat sebuah pintu bercat merah, ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah kamar Sehun. Pasti Sehun tidak keberatan jika aku melihat kamarnya. Pikir Tao lagi.

CKLEK~

DEG~

Saat Tao baru saja membuka pintu kamar Sehun, ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Darah ada dimana-mana belum lagi beberapa potongan organ tubuh manusia yang tergantung di setiap penjuru ruangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lancang sekali kau hyung" ucap Sehun dengan nada datarnya. Saat ini ia tidak menggunakan kacamatanya lagi dan rambutnya yang berantakan membuat dirinya terkesan tampan. Ya, Psychopath yang tampan.

DEG~

"S..seh..hun?" Tao tergugup saat melihat Sehun kini berjarak tak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini hm?"

"Bisa k..kau je..jelas..kan semua?" tanya Tao dengan suara bergetarnya.

"Hyung pikir aku pindah sekolah tanpa alasan hm?" Sehun berjalan kearah Tao. Tao mundur sampai dirinya merasa ada sebuah tembok yang menahannya.

Sehun segera memenjarakan tubuh Tao dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di samping kepala Tao.

"Aku pindah sekolah karena—" Sehun diam sejenak.

.

.

.

"—Sekolahku sudah kuledakkan" Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun langsung mencium bibir Tao dengan rakus. Tao yang tidak siap hanya melebarkan matanya lalu dengan cepat mendorong Sehun.

"Tenagamu kuat juga hyung. Tapi kau tak akan pernah bisa membuka pintu itu" seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah Sehun.

"A..a..pa?"

Sehun tidak mendengar ucapan Tao, tapi ia malah asik menyayat kecil lengannya dengan silet di tangan kanannya.

"Hyung lihatlah ini. Aku mengukir namamu di lenganku"

Tao yang kaget langsung reflex berteriak. "SEHUN BERHENTI MELUKAI DIRIMU!"

"Aku tidak melukai diriku hyung, justru ini sangat membahagiakan. Haha"

"Sehun aku ingin pulang!"

"Tidak hyung.. rumahmu disini bersamaku"

"Kau gila HAH?!"

"Ya aku gila karena mu dan juga bibirmu itu" Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu hyug" ucap Sehun saat sudah berdiri di depan Tao.

"…"

"Aku menyayangimu hyung"

"…" lagi-lagi Tao hanya diam.

Sehun yang melihat Tao hanya diam segera menjauh dan mengambil pisau lipat dari tasnya.

"Apa perlu ku perlihatkan jantungku hyung? agar kau percaya" Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusuk dadanya.

"…" Tao tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah"

JLEB~

SRETT~

Sehun menusukkan pisau itu ke dadanya kemudian menariknya turun sampai perutnya. Darahnya menciprat kemana-mana hingga—

"K..kau li..hat hy..ung ughh.. j.. .kuh"

"SEHUN.. hiks..hiks.." Tao segera berlari menuju Sehun yang sudah sekarat

"Ak..ku me..men..cintai..mu hugh"

.

.

.

.

.

—kedua mata itu tertutup.

_**END~**_

Makasih buat para readers yang udh mau baca apalagi review FF aba-abal ini..

See U Next Time.. ^_^v


End file.
